


In a phrase to cut these lips, I love you

by ReyloRobyn2011



Series: Neon Lights [1]
Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Cunnilingus, F/M, Kylo talks dirty, Nightclub, Vaginal Sex, sex in a nightclub
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-31
Updated: 2016-12-31
Packaged: 2018-09-13 13:40:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9126085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ReyloRobyn2011/pseuds/ReyloRobyn2011
Summary: This is all kyloshipsreylo's fault. With the help from Reylosanctuary and Perry Downing. Based on this post on tumblr... http://kyloshipsreylo.tumblr.com/post/155140059916/if-i-didnt-know-better-i-would-have-thought





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [eruanna_took](https://archiveofourown.org/users/eruanna_took/gifts), [Perry_Downing](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Perry_Downing/gifts), [SanctuaryTrin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SanctuaryTrin/gifts).



The blaring sound from the music and the neon strobe lights did nothing for Rey's headache. She had been dragged here by her two best friends who conveniently abandoned her to suck face on the dance floor. Finn and Poe were great, except when she was the third wheel. Which happened more times than she would like to admit. 

Rey made her way over to the bar in the hopes that she could disappear. She never liked large crowds and loud places. Which made this nightclub a complete nightmare. Sitting in the furthest corner of the bar, she sat with her legs crossed and her hands nervously checking her phone for nothing in particular. Just an act to keep her hands moving and the anxiety to a minimum.

After checking her texts and emails on her phone for the millionth time, the bartender came by to drop a drink in front of her. She looked at it and then to the bartender's face with confusion. The bartender, a young blonde woman, pointed across the bar and said "from the tall guy over there." Rey glanced over at the man in question and waved sheepishly. He waved back and slowly approached her. 

"Is it alright if I take this seat?" He asked. Rey nodded her approval. He really was tall, and sexy. His hair was perfect. No man should have hair like that. Dark ebony, and curly. She could imagine grabbing handfuls of it. And those lips were just sinful, full and luscious. She wanted to bite them. What the hell was wrong with her? 

"I'm Kylo." 

"Rey."

"That's a beautiful name."

The two of them talked for hours. She laughed at his awkward jokes, and found herself placing a hand on his thigh. Damn that was a sexy thigh. He grabbed her hand and suddenly asked, "Do you want to dance?" The panicked look on her face must have shown because he abruptly dropped her hand and apologized. "No, no, no." She replied. "I just don't know how to dance, but I would love to." He smiled brightly and grabbed both of her hands to help her off the barstool. It was incredibly endearing. "You need a teacher." "I need a teacher," she agreed.

He had his hands on her hips and he gently circled them to the beat of the music, causing her ass to rub against his crotch. She had one hand reached up behind her to sink into his dark curls while the other hand placed lightly against his own on her hip. His chest was hard against her back. The neon lights flooded them in purple and blue hues. She rested her head against his shoulder. He swooped down to whisper in her ear, "can I kiss you?" "Yes." He didn't need anymore encouragement. Spinning her in his arms he crushed her to his chest. His lips mashed against hers. He tasted like alcohol and sweat, and something that was entirely man. She opened her mouth to catch her breath and as she did that he took the opportunity to slip his tongue inside. He deepened the kiss, gliding his hand down her back and grabbing her backside. 

Rey stroked her hands along his chest. His rock hard chest, what was he? A bodybuilder? Before she could even register what she was thinking she broke the kiss and said, "Kylo, I want you. Can we go somewhere?" He kissed her forehead and grabbed her hand, pushing his way through the crowd towards the restrooms.  
He surprised her by walking past the restrooms to the private rooms. He nodded to the security guard that looked as if he sucked on a bad lemon. Once they were safely inside the room, he told her not to worry and that they wouldn't be bothered in here. 

Rey started to feel self conscious and worried that this was a regular occurrence for him. She wasn't the type of girl to have one night stands. She had thought that she felt a connection with Kylo. He sensed her change of mood and asked, "what's wrong sweetheart."

"Nothing, I'm just surprised." She smiled meekly. "Oh no," he replied. "Something is wrong, come here." He patted the plush couch. She sat beside him and decided to be honest with him. "Listen, I'm not this type of girl, not really." He smiled at her and gave her a chaste peck on the lips. "And I've never brought a girl back here before. Rey, I really like you. If you aren't comfortable we can just talk and kiss. Maybe I can get your number and we can hang out again." 

He spoke honestly, she could tell by the look in his brown eyes. She could end this now, find Finn and Poe and go back home to her empty apartment. Or, she could do something crazy, she wanted him and she was ridiculously turned on. Decision made, she climbed into his lap and started kissing him. 

He rubbed his hands up and down her back. She ground her hips against his and felt him harden beneath her. He slipped his hands underneath the straps of her dress and pulled them down her arms. Kylo stroked her stomach up to her breasts. "So beautiful." He said between kisses. 

Rey's confidence grew, jumping off of his lap she let the dress fall to her feet. She was left in her black lace bra and panties and her stilettos. Kylo must have liked what he saw, because he licked his lips and clenched his hands into fists. "So beautiful." He repeated. She started to take her heels off when he stopped her. "Keep them on." He smirked at her as he leaned back against the couch. 

She quickly climbed back into his lap, straddling his waist. Kylo grabbed her face and kissed her deeply. He snuck a hand behind her and carefully unhooked her bra. He leaned back and asked, "is this alright?" She giggled and slipped her bra the rest of the way off, throwing it across the room. Kylo groaned as he ran his hands up her abdomen to her breasts cupping them gently. He circled his thumb around one of her nipples until it pebbled. He leaned in and took the other in his mouth, alternating between sucking and flicking it with his tongue. He pulled off with a soft pop and resumed by giving her other nipple the same attention. 

"Wait Kylo, wait." He looked at her with concern, a furrow in his brow. She stood up and grabbed his hands to help him off the couch. "We are a little unevenly matched don't you think?" He looked down at his fully clothed body and gave her a devilish smile. He began undoing his tie and taking off his suit jacket. Rey started pulling his shirt out of his pants and began unbuttoning it from the bottom up. Kicking off his shoes with impatience, he grabbed her waist and brought her back to him. She squeaked at his frenzied motion. 

He kissed her passionately while palming her ass as she finished unbuckling his belt. Rey dropped to her knees, pulling his pants down to his ankles. Kylo grabbed her chin and lifted it to look into her eyes. "Can I lick your pussy sweetheart?" Rey couldn't hide the smile from her face as she nodded in affirmation. "I want you to ride my face Rey." Grabbing her hand, he made his way back over to the couch. He laid down on his back and grabbed her by the hips pulling her on top of him. 

He licked her through her panties. Damn if it didn't feel incredible. Her hands were in his hair again, tugging lightly. He groaned against her core. She felt his hands snake around to grip her panties and then heard a rip. He tossed the offending article over his shoulder and resumed licking her. He concentrated on sucking her nub between his lips. He pressed a finger inside her and curled it to stroke upon that spot inside that made her scream. Her grip on his hair tightened as she felt the beginnings of her release. She rode out her orgasm until she couldn't take it any longer. Kylo gave her one last lick between her folds before helping her off of him. 

His chin glistened with her slick. He took the finger that had been inside her and sucked it clean. "You taste amazing Rey, I could eat you out every day and never tire of the taste." She grabbed him by the neck bringing him close to her as she kissed him again, tasting herself on his lips and tongue. 

Kylo laid her down on the couch, kissing her into the cushions. "Uh, should I find a condom, yeah?" He suggested. Rey reassured him that she has a birth control implant. "I'm fine without it if you are." She said. "So I can come inside you?" "Yes."

He pushed his briefs down his thighs grabbing onto his erection. Rey's eyes widened at the sight of him. He was huge. She gently grasped him rubbing up and down his length. "Rey, I will come in your hand if you keep that up. I need to be inside you. Now." 

He leaned over her kissing her brow as he lined himself up. He pushed inside with a sharp thrust. It took her a moment to adjust to his size. She squeezed his shoulders to encourage him that it was okay for him to move. "Oh, you feel so good Rey. So good." She couldn't agree more, Kylo was rubbing that sweet spot inside her causing her to build up towards another orgasm. He snapped his hips against hers, pulling one of her stiletto clad legs over his shoulder. The new angle let him reach even deeper inside her. 

He began to pick up the pace, thrusting deeply within her. He cupped her breast and plucked her nipple. Leaning over he took the same nipple into his mouth to suck, leaving her a panting mess underneath him. He released her nipple and began thrusting faster. She could tell he was about to reach his release. "I want to feel you come around my dick," he said as he reached between their bodies and rubbed her clit. "Yes Kylo." She replied as she felt her orgasm start to build. That familiar flutter started to take over as she peaked, clinching tightly around him. He pounded into her one, two, three more times before filling her with his hot come. 

Kylo collapsed on top of her, his head on her chest. She stroked his sweaty hair out of his face. 

"You are amazing." 

"So are you." She replied. 

Slowly he pulled out of her, they both groaned with the loss. She felt his seed seeping out of her. Kylo collected it and pushed it back inside her. 

Kylo helped her with her bra and dress. He dressed himself hurriedly and placed her ripped panties in his pocket. Once they were both fully dressed, he grabbed her by the waist and leaned down to put his forehead over hers. 

"I don't want this to be the end Rey, I really like you and I had a great time tonight." 

"I had a great time too, Kylo." 

He smiled and took her hand in his, raising it to place a kiss upon her knuckles. 

"Come home with me Rey. Tomorrow I will make you breakfast and we can watch movies in bed. Or I can take you to the movies, whatever you want. Just please, come home with me." 

It wasn't a hard decision to be made. She texted Finn and Poe to let them know she was leaving and not to worry about her. Kylo held her hand as they made it out of the private room and through the threshold of bodies and neon lights. 

Out on the street he waved to the valet. Within minutes the valet pulled up with a Lamborghini in tow. Rey gasped when she saw the car. "Kylo, what exactly do you do for a living?" He chuckled softly and replied, "Rey I own this night club and many others in the city." 

It took her a moment to register what he had just said. Then a thought came to her mind. She had fucked the owner of a nightclub in his nightclub. Holy shit. 

He opened the door for her and ushered her inside. He pressed a kiss to her lips before pulling off into the street. 

The night didn't turn out anywhere near how she expected, but she wasn't complaining. She gave Kylo a smile as she looked out the window. Yes, she thought. This was definitely better than she expected.

**Author's Note:**

> Bonus points for who can identify the security guard. 
> 
> I also made an aesthetic for this... http://reylorobyn2011.tumblr.com/post/155179263160/kyloshipsreylo-perrydowning-reylosanctuary-i


End file.
